Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to a hollow composite member for a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to the process and apparatus used to manufacture of the composite rotor blades of a rotary wing aircraft.
Rotor blades are a critical component of every helicopter. The rotor blades are subjected to a complex set of rather extreme aerodynamic forces that vary continually during flight. The rotor blades function as rotating airfoils or wings that are shaped to provide the aerodynamic lift required for a given aircraft. Rotor blades typically include a spar that extends from the root of the rotor blade to its tip. The spar is a major structural element of the rotor blade that provides the blade with the structural strength needed to carry high operational loads.
The typical rotor blade spar is a long tubular structure around which the rest of the blade is formed. The spar tube has an elliptical cross-section that is formed to provide a forward or leading edge and rearward or trailing edge. In order to provide optimum aerodynamic performance, many spar tubes include a slight twist about the longitudinal axis. Typical twists in the spar provide rotations of the elliptical cross-section of up to 10 degrees and more as one moves from the root of the rotor blade to its tip. In addition, the elliptical shape of the spar cross-section may be varied from the spar root to the spar tip to meet a variety of aerodynamic and structural loading parameters.
High strength materials, such as titanium and aluminum alloys, have typically been used to make rotor blades. These high strength metal materials are particularly well suited for forming the rotor blade spar. Titanium has been routinely formed into the relatively long, tubular spar structure and machined or otherwise fabricated to provide a complex variety of twists and varying cross-sectional shapes.
Composite materials have also been used to form rotor blade spars. Their combination of light weight and structural strength has made composites a popular choice for making not only the rotor blade spar, but the entire rotor blade.